Things I'll Never Say
by WriterBunny
Summary: They Broke Up. But They still Have the Attration. Lies are uncovered.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella's Hand banged against the snooze button on her alarm and Moan softly as her body curled up inside the blanket.

A Knock sounded on her door and she let out a groan.

"Ella, Wake up. First day of school" Maria called and Gabriella sat up

"Okay I'm up" Gabriella said still half asleep. She stood up and Walked into the Bathroom connected to her room and stripping out of all her clothes. She stepped into the shower and Turned on the water.

She cleaned herself and then stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body and then going into her room.

She went to her balcony and peeked out of the curtains and saw into the room next door and saw a manly figure walking around his red curtains closed and blocking him out of a clear sight.

Gabriella sighed before moving to her dresser and finding a Pink Push-up bra and matching Thong before pulling on a black tank top and slipping into a pink Mini skirt, Her hair still wet as she went back into the bathroom.

She grabbed her hair dryer and blowed her hair to a damp mass of curls before brushing through it letting it fall into curls.

She grabbed her make-up bag and pulled out the mascara and Appilied it before adding a pink shade of lipgloss to her lips before going into her room and going over to her balcony again and pulling the Curtains open.

Light poured in and Gabriella saw the red curtains close quickly and stared in confusion. She shook her head and went to get her pink wedges and strapping them to her feet.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs to see her mom.

"You want something to eat." Her mom asked and Gabriella shook her head

"I'm not hungry" Gabriella sighed, she was kind of annoyed with her mom. Maria knew her daughter had changed her lifestyle. It was like Gabriella didn't want anything to work in her life.

Maria couldn't even count the last time that Gabriella hadn't cried herself to sleep. Ever since Gabriella and Troy broke up, Gabriella had also ate much less.

"You're not fat." Maria exclaimed before Gabriella turned and left the house, the door slamming behind her.

---

Gabriella made it to school twenty minutes later as she pulled up in her Black Corvette.

When She got out of the car She saw most of the guys eyes on her except for the ones she wanted.

She saw Troy whispering something into the Blond's ear as the flirty giggle erupted.

Gabriella's eyes traveled to the ground before she walked into the school.

She tried to look at the bright side. After all it could be worse. Couldn't it?

Taylor walked up to Gabriella and Gabriella faked a smile

"Why is Troy With The bitch?" Taylor asked and Gabriella knew She hadn't gotten the news like many of the guys did.

"He's dating her? Didn't anyone tell you?" Gabriella exclaimed her hand hitting the surface of the locker and Taylor flinched and She felt two hand grip her waist.

"Gabster you got to calm down" Chad's voice sounded and Gabriella turned a fake smile plastered on her face.

"I am calm" Gabriella said her voice tight and thin before turning and walking to her locker.

Chad and Taylor followed before Gabriella opened her locker and teared down the picture that was posted on the door and crumbling it up in her hands.

Anger was boiling in her blood and Gabriella slammed her hand against another locker crying out in anger.

"Ella" Taylor soothed and Took her friend in her arms.

Gabriella didn't break out in tears but she wanted to. She also wanted to egg the mansion on the corner of Whitford Rd. But none of those things will happen, Just yet.

"He said he still wanted to be friends. But how could we be friends after knowing that we had slept with each other" Gabriella whispered.

"Chad take her to homeroom. I have to do some stuff" Taylor said kissing Gabriella's forehead in a sisterly way before letting her walk off with Chad.

Taylor looked around seeing Troy staring after Gabriella sadly while Sharpay was babbling to him about something, Probably about clothes.

Sharpay tapped his shoulder and Troy turned snapping out of the trance he was in and smiled to Sharpay before hugging her softly.

Taylor could see the fakeness in his posture and his actions. She could tell that he didn't want to be with the blond.

Taylor even felt her blood boil at the thought of Troy breaking Gabriella's heart to date someone he didn't even like. She stomped her foot on the ground and slammed Gabriella's locker before turning in the direction of her homeroom.

---

Gabriella was sitting in homeroom when Kelsi came up and Sat down in front of her

"So Gabs, Are you going to the party?" Kelsi asked and Gabriella looked confused. "The one at Sharpay's masion. It's for seniors in celebration for their last year."

"Um, I don't think so" Gabriella mumbled her heart throbbing at the Blond's name.

"Oh Come on it will be a blast and imagine the guys. You can finally move on." Kelsi said and Gabriella nodded

"I'll think about it." Gabriella said and she faked a smile

"Cool. It's tomorrow night" Kelsi got up and moved to her seat and Gabriella saw Troy enter the room and plop into his seat which happens to be in front of her. Sharpay sat behind her and Gabriella groaned when the blond tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, Gabriella. Can we switch seats?" Gabriella turned around to see Sharpay's face her brown eyes flickering in wonderment.

"No thank you" Gabriella said before turning back around and waiting for class to start.

---

During Fourth period Gabriella almost screamed before Troy and Sharpay were passing notes and laughing, but something was strange about Troy's laugh. It wasn't really there. He was smiling but his eyes were empty and Gabriella knew she shouldn't have stared to long because the teacher noticed.

"Montez! What is more important then Class that you don't think you should pay attention." Ms. Brums Said and Gabriella rolled her eyes before staring at her teacher.

"I'm just wondering how long it will take you to realize that Sharpay and Troy have been passing notes and laughing and distractin gme from paying attention." Ms. Brums eyes landed on Troy and Then Sharpay.

"Very well. Bolton and Ms. Evans I would like to talk to you after class." Sharpay being the drama queen she was started a fight.

"No! Ms. Brums I can't. I can't get detention. My parents would deduct my shopping money." Sharpay said standing up and Gabriella held in a laugh.

"Well Then they will Ms. Evans. Now sit down." Ms. Brums Said strenly clearly not in the mood for this drama.

"Ms. Brums Please. What evidence do you have? Her word against our actions. We were paying attention, I swear. It's her thats jealous." Sharpay exclaimed and Gabriella stood up.

"Me? Jealous? Of Who, You? I could fight people bigger then you. At least I'm not a rich folk who thinks it her way or the high way. You better take that stick from up you as-" Gabriella was cut off when Ms. Brums spoke up

"Enough. Evans and Montez. Get out of this classroom right now!" Gabriella picked her stuff.

"Gladly." Gabriella mumbled before escaping the classroom and out the school to her car. She could stay there at school any longing. Gabriella sat in the car till the High was actually let out and She saw Troy's car pull up just as her stomach growled from lack of food.

Her eyes followed Troy's body as he leaned against the car for a while before running his hand through his hair. He then left to go inside his house.

Gabriella groaned before going into her house. She checked the fidge to make a sandwich and She noticed the heaps of eggs in the back. She sighed before getting out the jelly and then getting the penut butter. Her head spinning out of control

---

Gabriella was dressed in sweats when she heard a car starting and she got up and looked out her window to see Troy driving away in his car in the direction of Sharpay's house.

Her heart clenched tightly in her chest before anger ripped through her. She had no make-up on and She could cry all she wanted. So she did. Her sobs filled the room and Gabriella held herself pictureing it was Troy holding her like he did when she had a nightmare or she was crying over cramps or if she was just sad about her dad.

Her dad had left when she was 13 and It broke her heart. Troy and Gabriella had always been closed and She remembered when she was 14 at the Christmas party they had been dared to kiss. The day after Troy asked her to go out with him. She of course said yes and they had been together until the Summer that just passed.

Gabriella got up wiping her eyes and went downstairs and Opened the fidge and grabbing a bag and pushing the eggs into.

She was blinded by her anger but she started to walk to The mansion.

---

She had made it and her anger increased. She went over to the Pink Car and started to Hit it with eggs.

"Stupid Bitch Ruined everything." She then started to pelt Troy's car, "I was so Stupid!"

The car's alarms were blaring and Gabriella turned to the house and started to hit the front door and the front of the house.

The door opened and Sharpay appeared and got caught in the range of an egg. She screamed as she tried to wipe the Egg off her pink robe but Gabriella saw the Black bra and panties under neath and then A shirtless Troy appeared buttoning up his pants. His eyes landed on Gabriella and he ran over taking the eggs.

"Ella, Stop!" Gabriella started to hit him before falling to the ground in cries. Sharpay Walked over.

"Get her away from here. Urgh!" Sharpay exclaimed and Troy nodded as Sharpay Threw him his shirt and walked into her house slamming the door behind her.

---

Gabriella sat in Troy car as he drove. He cries still sounding.

"Why Did you do it?" Troy asked his grip on the wheel tightening.

"I had to, For my sake" Gabriella cried not staring at Troy as Tears fell down her wet cheeks.

Troy pulled over on the side of the road.

"No You didn't, God Gabriella Not everything is about you" Troy said and Gabriella stared at him

"You think I Don't know that. Nothing in my Life is about me. But it should be because my life should be perfect. Everyone's life should be." Gabriella cried her hand clenching into a fist.

"You Don't know anything anymore. Your just like my father. You left me, I didn't leave you. I didn't want you to leave" Gabriella cried and She felt Troy's hand touching her face before his lips touched hers.

Gabriella kissed back although she knew he wasn't dating her anymore. But the attraction was still there as Gabriella deepen the kiss. Her hands gripping his hair and pulling him closer.

----

**My new story How do you like it. :) Review.**

**I saw the Lightening Thief today and It was pretty Cool Although it wasn't anything like the book excpet for some parts but i still liked it and i recommand it to anyone who likes action and Fantasy type movies.**

**I will try to get the next chapter of Why Can't I Hate You out but bare with me I don't really have privacy or quiet so I am sometimes staying up later then usual to Get it done.**

**P.S HAPPY EASTER**


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella Pulled away her eyes closed and her hand resting dangerously close to Troy's groin on his thigh.

Troy touched her cheek and her eyes opened.

"Um We should go" Gabriella said pulling her hand back and moving farther away in her seat.

"I guess, Brie. I'm sorry About your father" Gabriella gripped the dash board.

"Just take me home. Troy Don't say anything just take me home" Gabriella snarled slightly and she felt the car start up and pull onto the road.

Troy didn't say anything but Gabriella noticed his hand grip on the wheel. It was tight and He facial expression was empty.

---

Troy had stopped the car in his parking spot but he prevented Gabriella from leaving.

"What" Gabriella asked, Her brown eyes staring at him.

"About Your Father, I didn't mean to leave like he did." Troy said his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I wanted to stay with you but it was was getting Hard." Gabriella closed her eyes stopping any tears. "i want you to talk to me."

"How can I talk to you? What are you going to do? No One Can help" Gabriella snarled "You are just a bastard that left me"

Gabriella felt his hand collide with her face and she touched it softly as Tears fell with her hurt as she stared at him. Her brown eyes layered with hurt and her cheek reddening.

"I don't Care About you in that what you want me to say. Fine. I Don't care about you, I never have. I never wanted to date you and kiss you or have sex with you. I was just using you" Troy said as his own heart crashed in his chest. He didn't mean anything he was saying but he was getting it across to Gabriella.

She started to breath harder as she was trying not to sob.

"Why Couldn't you just leave me and not rub it in my face. You know what you are worse then my father" Gabriella cried before opening the door behind her and falling out and then getting up and running into the house.

---

Her body hit the bed in tears as she gripped her bed covers. Gabriella couldn't believe what he did.

Troy never hit anyone except in fights. He had never hit Her, He had always been sweet and understanding. He was never mean and angry to her.

But Gabriella still didn't hate him. She saw the light across her balcony turn on and Troy standing in side his room staring out at the dark room Gabriella was in. Gabriella cried even harder a she touched her cheek that was burning slightly.

She continued to cry until her body passed out from lack of sleep.

---

She woke up the next day and got ready for school blindly and she made sure that there wasn't a bruise on her cheek before grabbing her stuff and hurrying downstairs and past the kitchen where her mother cooked breakfast.

Gabriella slipped out the door and into her car noticing the car missing next to it. She sighed before going and starting the car and driving to school.

---

She ignored everyone until she was safely in homeroom. She didn't even notice the blue eyes following her as she walked down the hall.

Sharpay walked in the room and stopped in front of Gabriella

"Hey so can we switch spots" Sharpay said her hair straighten and down to her chest. She looked better then Gabriella at the moment because Gabriella looked like crap.

Gabriella ignored her and continued to write.

"So move backwards." Sharpay said tapping her heel on the ground.

"Fuck off, Pay. I'm not going to move." Gabriella Snapped staring at her with hatred.

"Um, Yeah right. You egged my house last night and not to mention my car. You owe me" Sharpay put her hand on her hips.

"Oh Right because you deserve everything, Listen when your dad leaves you and your boyfriend dumps you for a bitch, Then you talk to me But other then that sit down and shut you mouth." Gabriella snarled her hand clenching her notebook with her hand before grabbing her pencil and starting to write again.

Sharpay stood there for a moment longer her mouth opened in shock before going to sit down in her seat.

---

Troy couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella and how he treated her. He had never hit her and he was shocked himself. The words was like vomit afterward and He wish he could take it back.

Sharpay came crying to him after Homeroom saying that Gabriella snapped at her and Troy ignored her and pretended to listen to her. He mind and eyes were following the sad Brunette walking slowly down the hallway.

What bothered him the worse is that she had told him he was worse then her father who just left over the night.

Gabriella tried to erase Her father from her brain but if she was hurt she would shut herself down and snap at anyone who tried to talk to her. He felt she was going through that pain right now.

He closed his eyes and sighed walking away from the babbling Blond and she called after him but he shook his head and continued to walk.

---

Lunch was worse, Taylor wore a hurt expression and Troy knew she must have gotten snarled at and Chad rubbed her shoulders looking over at the empty table but it wasn't empty there was a girl sitting there with her stuff and her head down on the table.

You could see that she was sobbing quietly. Troy pressed his lips together and sighed. Maybe she was worse off.

Gabriella then gathered her stuff in her hands and got up, her one hand wiping at her face before she went to the doors

Troy waited a few seconds before getting up and leaving also.

He saw Gabriella sitting in front of a patch of stray lockers and her Body heaving as she cried.

Troy stepped forward and then knelt down to her when he got at least a few inches away from her.

"Ella.." Troy brushed his hand through some of Gabriella's hair and pulled it behind her ear. She froze and her head lifted and let her look at him through her hair.

"Get Away.." Gabriella hissed and Troy retreated back a bit, Gabriella's Brown eyes gleaming with hatred and hurt. Gabriella put her head back down and cried out.

"Brie, Talk to me. Please" Troy begged his hand touching her shoulder. Gabriella flinched and cried out

When Gabriella looked up she laughed.

"You know what is funny" Gabriella laughed as fresh tears rolled down her face. Troy nodded but he had a dreadful feeling tugging in his heart.

"It's funny That I've loved you from the first time I saw," Gabriella paused to swallow some sobs before continuing. "I was 12, And I was so scared of the way I felt."

Troy touched her cheek and rubbed it but Gabriella moved away from his hand

"And When we got together I was so scared I'll Lose you because I Know you were the only person who could ruin my life. I loved You and You pushed me away and Made me think things were my Fault" Gabriella breathed and she let out a sob, "And I was terrified of the pain and I was a slave to the way I feel about you."

"brie" Troy said and His hand dropped to the floor

"Can you Understand?" Gabriella cried looking at him. "I mean Really, Really understand That I would die for you. I love You! I love you so much That it's killing me" Gabriella Turned her body away from him and sobbed into her knees.

"What's this" Sharpay said and Troy looked up to see Sharpay standing there and she looked like she had heard everything.

"Sharpay this isn't.." Troy started and Gabriella looked up.

"He's Right, This isn't what it looks likes. I was just leaving Anyway" Gabriella said her head tilted so Sharpay couldn't see her tears. Gabriella then grabbed her bag before taking down the hallway.

"Gabriella! Wait." Troy called after about to run after but Sharpay stepped in front of him.

"Troy, I get it" Sharpay said, Her head nodding, Her own tears falling down her face

"What... are you talking about" Troy said his teeth clenching together.

"How much you love her and it obivous that she loves you too" Sharpay said and wiped her cheeks "I'm sorry"

"You Blackmailed Everything, my future. My chance of getting into any good colleges just so I'll date you. I wanted nothing to do with you and You finally realize that" Troy clenched his hand into a fist.

"I didn't Know! If I knew how much, I would never" Sharpay cried and She seemed sincere and that's what ticked Troy off.

"You ruined everything. Goddammit!" Troy then punched at the locker next to his body making a dent. Sharpay flinched and cried.

"I'm sorry, And you know what, I feel like a part of me died because I realized what true love is and I destroyed it. I'll leave and I swear I won't bother you and Gabby ever again" Sharpay said before running as fast as she could in heels.

---

The next day At school, Gabriella was worse she seemed to have died and then came back as a robot.

If anyone asked her something, She made a face like she had a terrible tase in her mouth before answering with I'm fine, even if that had nothing to do with the question.

Troy saw this straight forward in one of his classes with her.

---

"Montez, Can you tell me what God they are describing in this passage" Mr. Blackburn asked and Gabriella looked up her normally brown eyes lighter and dull. She grimaced as if she was in pain.

"I'm fine" Gabriella choked out. Her eyes closing before looking at the Teacher.

"I think you being fine is cool, But what is the answer." Mr. Blackburn Said sternly and clearly pissed off at the answer his prized pupil given to him.

"I'm fine" Gabriella whispered a few tears falling.

"Sir I think she is crying" Kelsi said and she touched Gabriella arm but she flinch and cried out.

Troy sat up straighter and Looked at Gabriella his heart breaking seeing her like this

"Please believe me" Gabriella cried and Kelsi tried touching her again but Gabriella screamed and stood up "I'm fine"

That was then when She fell to the floor, Eyes closed and her body motionless.

A lot of the kids panicked then and Troy was one of them....

---

Gabriella woke up in the nurse's office laying on one of the four beds. Her arm was numb and she heard the blast of Follow Me Down blaring for a pair of headphones and she looked over to see Taylor sleeping and Her headphones laying against her shoulders.

Gabriella tried to sit up but a searing pain rippled through her arm and she gasped. Taylor sprang awake and looked at the time.

"God I was only out of a class period" Taylor sighed before her eyes landed on Gabriella before they widen. "Your awake!"

"My arm" Gabriella breathed out and Taylor sighed in relief.

"You fell on it, It's not broken but bruised. I'm so glad you are saying something else" Taylor rubbed her forehead "You scared a lot of people"

"Taylor I'm trying not to die. I feel like I can't breath" Gabriella cried and Taylor leaned forward and hugged her friend.

"I know, I'm sorry for not being there. I should have been there for you" Taylor cried along with Gabriella and someone walked into the room and Brought them back to earth when the door closed.

Gabriella saw the blond hair and she felt her heart beat painfully

"What are you doing here?" Taylor hissed and Sharpay flinched

"I know I might be the last person, You might want to see but I have a confession. And I'm sorry" Sharpay said before sighing and leaping into the whole story.

---

_Sharpay walked towards Troy in the park. _

_"Hey Troy." Sharpay said her eyelids fluttering and staring at him in a flirtly tempting way. _

_"I won't fall for you and your attempts to get in my pants" Troy said before pouring more bird feed on the ground._

_"I knew you wouldn't because of Your geek of a girlfriend, But I think I change your mind" Sharpay said before laughing. "about everything actually"_

_Troy stared at her his blue eyes darkening. "I won't do anything for you."_

_"I think You might" Sharpay said grabbing his hand "Or kiss a good job to support your family goodbye because I can make it certain you don't into any colleges." Sharpay hissed quietly and Troy pushed her hand off him. _

_"All you have to do is date me this whole year hopefully win Gabriella back and I won't bother you ever again." Sharpay said smirking_

---

"That is why he broke up with you, It was my fault" Sharpay said staring at the petite girl who looked like she was about to burst in tears.

"Just leave me alone" Gabriella said and Taylor reached to touch her but she flinched away. "Get Out!"

When they were gone Gabriella got up and starting to pick up her stuff. Her arm was hurting but it was better and she left the nurse's office and walked down the hallway.

It was empty and she was able to leave with no troubles.

---

When she was at home she realized she was starving.

She started to pig out on most of the food in the fridge.

When she was finally full she heard a car outside the house and looked out the large bay window and saw Troy getting out of his car and rushing into his house.

Gabriella let out a sigh and reached for the Remote before turning the T.V on and watching it sleepily.

---

Gabriella woke up to Laughter and She sat up and looked around. She saw Lucille talking with her mother. What was Troy's mom doing over here?

"Thanks for inviting us over for dinner. Maria John couldn't be more excited. Troy is supposed to come over in a few." Lucille grinned and Maria hugged her.

"I know I am too" Maria looked around and Saw her daughter awake and looking confused. "Oh Gabby can you change into some fresh clothes, I didn't want to wake you"

Gabriella nodded before getting up and waling upstairs to her bedroom.

She picked out Strapless Yellow dress and pulled her hair back in a messy bun. She sighed when looking at the dress remembering the first time she wore it.

---

_Gabriella sat on her bed with troy as they enjoy the quiet. She was dressed in her new dress she had gotton just for that summer because it was getting burning hot. _

_Troy held Gabriella in his arms as she laid inbetween his opened short clad legs. _

_Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed feeling Troy's thumb rubbing circle on the soft skin on her arm. Troy leaned down to kiss her neck softly _

_"I love this dress, Ella" Troy crooned softly to her. _

_"Why?" Gabriella whispered and she turned slightly her arm wrapping around his waist. _

_"It makes you seem even more beautiful and simple. I love you even more, if that is possible, while you wear it." Gabriella felt tears sting her eyes as she turned and kiss the bare part of his chest_

---

Gabriella remember that day and how they had made love for hours straight, in the dying sunlight coming in from her balcony.

She stripped off the dress knowing very well not to wear it and she grabbed her jeans and a Black tank top to wear. She sighed as she wiped her cheek finding a lone tear before turning to the door of her door and she saw the outline of the boy she used to be so happy to see.

He looked startled as if he was caught and Gabriella's mouth was open slightly.

"When I got over my parents and Your mom was gone," Troy said pursing his lips "I thought you went with them"

"um, That's okay" Gabriella mumbled knowing what their parents have done. "you can leave if you want.. I won't hold it against you"

"I don't want to leave, Ella I'm sorry." Troy said stepping closer to Gabriella. his hand touched her waist and she bite her lip as he moved closer. "Ella..." Troy whispered tilting his head to capture her lips in his.

Gabriella moaned as her lips opened slightly. But the hurt she was feeling pushed him away and turn her head.

"Brie" Troy felt hurt by her action. Gabriella didn't reply and Troy clenched his hand into a fist. "Fine, Fuck You" Troy hissed before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him and Gabriella flinched and burst out in tears.

Troy almost stopped when hearing her sobs but his own hurt drove him out the door and over to his own house.

Gabriella fell to a heap on the ground as she sobbed. Her body numb and broken.

---

"Gabby, Open the door please" Maria asked softly hearing the sobs.

"Leave me alone" Gabriella cried. Her body curled up under her blankets, Maria knocked once more.

"Okay, Um if you're hungry there's food in the fridge. Love you" Maria said as Gabriella continued to cry...

---

**End of that chapter and I might only make this a three shot **


	3. Chapter 3

Troy had locked himself in his room when he finally made it back over to his house. He couldn't get Gabriella's cries out of his head.

All through the night you could hear her sobs through the door to his own balcony. He looked out the window to see Gabriella pressed up against the Balcony glass and her body shaking as she sobbed.

He ran a hand through his hair as he went back to his bed this time placing his pillow covering both his ears.

OXOXOXO

Gabriella was hurt the next morning. So upset she had threw up in her bathroom. When she made it to school in her sweats, her hair not even brushed through. Her sloppy make-up a failed attempt to hide her puffy eyes.

She felt all eyes on her and whispering as she passed. She knew she was being paranoid but who cares. When she got to her locker she almost jumped to see Taylor standing there.

"Gabriella! We were so Scared. You just left." Taylor exclaimed hugging her friend. Gabriella didn't even wrap her arms around her and she just pushed her slightly and went to open her locker.

"I want to be alone." Gabriella mumbled, But those simple words caused tears to fall at their control. Gabriella then stifle back a sob.

"Why are you crying? Oh Sweetie are you okay?" Taylor said taking Gabriella's face in her palms softly and Gabriella shook her head and started to let out sobs.

"I feel like I can't breath" Gabriella cried and Taylor hugged her in a tight embrace.

People knew better then to listen in on their conversation.

"Here let me get you to the bathroom" Taylor soothed and guided her to the Girl tiolets. Taylor then cleared the stalls and locked the door.

Gabriella sat on the ground crying, Her knees tucked to her chest.

"Oh sweetie get up from the floor." Taylor said tugging no her arm.

"He didn't come back, I waited all night. I needed him. He didn't care" Gabriella sobbed and Taylor kneeled in front of her.

"Who, Who are you talking about?" Taylor said and the homeroom bell rung and Taylor discarded it.

"Troy, Oh Taylor. Please make the pain stop." Gabriella begged gripping her friend's arm. She then got up and ran into a stall.

Taylor heard the wretching sound of her friend vomiting, Then more sobs.

Taylor walked to the stall Gabriella was in and tried to open the door.

"Gabriella please open this door." Taylor said knocking

"No, I want to die" Gabriella sobbed.

"You stay here, and I'll catch on you during Lunch." Taylor said and heard a soft okay. She then turned to leave.

OXOXOXO

Taylor was taking Troy to the girls bathroom with her during lunch to try and talk to Gabriella. She didn't know what else to do.

It was eerily quiet in the bathroom. Maybe she left. But Taylor saw Gabriella hand laying on the floor out of the Stall.

Taylor gasped as she ran forward and Troy followed. He swiftly and carefully pulled Gabriella out from underneath.

"Check her pulse." Troy demanded, Gabriella's eyes were open and He saw into her light eyes as she laid lifeless in his arms. Taylor cried as she checked for a pulse.

"We have to get her to a Hospital. Oh my god. She was okay when I left her." Tayalor cried and Troy went to pick Gabriella up, A soft moan escaped from her mouth and Troy saw her eyes blink.

He continued to get out of the school. Taylor followed but call the hospital to get them ready for them.

OXOXOXO

Troy waited in the waiting room with Taylor, They were waiting for the doctor to tell them it was okay to visit Gabriella. The doctor had told them she had a panic attack.

A nurse came out to the room and she walked over to the two teenagers.

"Gabriella Montez has woken up and she is asking for Taylor." Taylor got up and Troy looked at the nurse.

"What about Me? Troy asked and The nurse shook her head.

"No sir" The nurse then left.

"I'll talk to her and change her mind, I'll be back." Taylor said and Troy nodded.

OXOXOXO

Taylor walked into the white room to hear soft crying.

"Gabby are you okay?" Taylor asked and the girl nodded.

"I'm just tired." Gabriella said softly wiping her eyes.

"Troy out waiting, he was the one who got you here, you know?" Taylor said and Gabriella looked away.

"I don't care" Gabriella whispered, Tears falling on their own accord down her cheeks.

"Gabs, I don't believe that" Taylor said and Gabriella let out a cry.

"When I egged Sharpay's house. You know how he looked when he had came out." Taylor shook her head. Gabriella cried. "He was half naked and so was she. IF this was just suppose to a facade then why was he going to have sex with her."

"She was probably forcing him. Gabby we have been through this" Taylor said and Gabriella turned to look out the window.

"He wanted to cheat, he wanted to have sex with her. He doesn't love me, he never has" Gabriella said "Just leave me alone"

Taylor nodded getting up to leave.

OXOXOXO

Gabriella woke up to a crying sound and she looked around to see a figure hunched over in the chair next to the bed.

"Hello?" Gabriella question and person looked up slowly. Blue sad eyes met hers. "Troy?"

"I'll leave. I know you don't want me here" He said quickly avoiding her eyes and getting up.

"Troy, stop" Gabriella said and Troy turned to face her but his eyes weren't meeting hers. "Explain, please?"

"What is there to explain? You think I don't love you. How about the fact that I am hurting just as much as you. I wanted to stop her but I was scared, I wanted a future so I could support you. But I realized I messed it up anyways" Troy said his voice getting higher and Gabriella started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I really am." Gabriella said she turned slightly and Troy stared at her. his eyes softening before he stepped over to bed and touched her back softly. He rubbed it as she sobbed. He then got on the bed itself and hugged her body to him.

"sh, Brie. I love you so much" Troy said nuzzling his nose against her neck. She turned in his arms and looked at him before connecting their lips.

"I love You too" Gabriella said after they pulled away and hugged him tighter. This was the starting of the rest of their life and they would never let anything between them ever again.


End file.
